Ódiame
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/One-shot... Ódiame hoy... Ódiame mañana... Ódiame por todas las cosas que no hice por ti...


**Beyblade** no me pertenece...

Canción: **Hate Me** (Blue October)

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia, está dedicada a mi editora **Hannika Adreatos**: Gracias por editar mis locuras, espero que tu mami se recupere pronto :D (por cierto, la historia nada tiene qué ver con mi amiga)

* * *

"_A veces desearía que me odiaras y así saber que no te fallé… Me hubiera gustado demostrarte lo que ahora soy y en ese entonces nunca fui…"_

* * *

.-oO08(** Ódiame **)80Oo-.

Por Kiray Himawari

_Tuve que bloquear los recuerdos de ti para no perder la razón  
Ellos entran arrastrándose como cucarachas dejando huevecillos en mi cama.  
Dejando pequeños carretes de cinta para recordarme que estoy solo.  
Proyectando películas en mi cabeza que harían que una porno pareciera una película casera…  
_

**Hace tiempo fue, probablemente han pasado tres años desde entonces. El dolor que sentí con tu partida fue el más grande que podré soportar, así que hace tiempo tuve que bloquear los recuerdos de ti para no perder la razón. Eran como cucarachas arrastrándose dejando sus huevecillos en mi cama, como si quisieran hacerme recordar lo que nunca fui. Eran como carretes de cinta recordándome lo solo que me encontraba… Cada una de esas proyecciones en mi cabeza eran tan aterradoras e hirientes que las películas porno parecían nada, una vil película casera. Probablemente es el karma el que me juega esas malas pasadas… Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… **

_Hay algo que me quema el orgullo, un sangrado nervioso en mi cerebro.  
Una onza de paz es todo lo que quería para ti…  
¿No me volverás a llamar?  
¿Y no volverás a decirme "te amo" sólo para echármelo en cara?  
¿Y no tratarás de tocarme?  
Era yo el que quería espacio…  
_

**Algo me quema el orgullo tal como un sangrado nervioso en mi cerebro que irriga esos sentimientos de arrepentimiento. Tan sólo quería una onza de paz para ti y todo lo que te di fue sufrimiento. ¿Acaso no volverás a llamar? Extraño esas muestras de preocupación por las noches antes de dormir, extraño esos "**_**te amo**_**" que después me echarías en cara ¿volverás a decirme "**_**te amo**_**"? Recuerdo esas caricias en mi cabeza, fingía odio por ellas, sin embargo relajaban mis nervios y me hacían recordar lo que era y lo mucho que me amabas… ¿Tratarás de tocarme una vez más? Exigía mi espacio sin saber que hoy sería ese vacío difícil de llenar. **

_Ódiame hoy  
Ódiame mañana  
Ódiame para que al fin puedas ver lo que es bueno para ti…  
_

**Ódiame hoy, ódiame para sentir que ya no te hago daño. Ódiame mañana… Ódiame para que puedas ver lo que es bueno para ti, ódiame para saber que fui yo quien falló… Y ódiame para que sepas que tú jamás tuviste algo que ver sobre mis decisiones del pasado, jamás fuiste mi cómplice en las malas decisiones y cuando fallaba intentabas volverme al camino…**

_He estado sobrio ya por 3 meses, es un logro con el cuál me ayudaste.  
Eso que siempre nos separó es lo que no volveré a tocar jamás  
En mi enfermiza manera de ser quiero agradecerte por sostener mi cabeza por las noches._

_Mientras yo estaba ocupado luchando guerras conmigo mismo tú tratabas de detener la pelea…  
_

**A mi mente vienen esos días en los que intentabas decirme que el alcohol nos separaba, que me dañaba y eso te dolía en el alma, quizá era demasiado joven para entenderlo, probablemente mi mente pensaba sólo en mí. He estado sobrio por tres meses, al principio fue duro saber que no estabas allí para detenerme cuando traía conmigo una de esas botellas de whisky, mas tu recuerdo me ayudó a salir adelante, así que estar sobrio es un logro con el cuál me ayudaste, ¡gracias! Prometo jamás volverlo a tocar… A mi manera enfermiza de ser quiero agradecerte por sostener mi cabeza por las noches, acariciando mis mechones de cabello, mientras en mi mente una batalla interna se llevaba a cabo, reacuerdo tus intentos por detener la pelea. Cada palabra de aliento que ignoré ahora vuelve a mí para ayudarme a salir de este infinito dolor…**

_Jamás dudaste de mis raras opiniones sobre cosas como el odio suicida, me hiciste elogiarme cuando yo me volvía intolerable.  
Por eso, conduciré tan putamente lejos para jamás cruzar por tu mente.  
Y haz lo que debas hacer en tu corazón para olvidarte de mí…  
_

**Cuando hablaba de mis raras opiniones sobre cosas como el odio suicida gustabas de elogiarme y llenarme de confianza, incluso cuando me convertía en una persona intolerable te llenabas la boca en decirme lo listo y brillante que era, siempre sembrando la fe en mí mismo. Por eso, hoy conduciré tan lejos como pueda para jamás cruzar una vez más por tu mente, y tu corazón pueda olvidarse de mí, ¡haz lo que debas!, ¡no te detengas! Quiero que te olvides de mí y de lo mucho que te hice sufrir…**

_Ódiame hoy  
Ódiame mañana  
Ódiame por todas las cosas que no hice por ti  
_

**Ódiame hoy y mañana, ódiame por no preparar el desayuno por las mañanas, ódiame por nunca recoger mi cuarto, ódiame por no llamar y avisar que no volvería a casa por las noches, ódiame por preocuparte… Ódiame por mentirte cuando decía estar en la escuela y en la realidad vagaba por las calles en busca de una botella de alcohol… Ódiame por mentir y tomar tus recuerdos familiares para comprar el alivio que creía encontrar en esas pastillas que me hacían volar, ódiame por nunca escuchar tus consejos…Ódiame por todo el tiempo que te hice sufrir… Sólo ódiame por todo lo que no hice por ti…**

_Ódiame de formas  
De formas difíciles de soportar  
Ódiame para que puedas ver lo que es bueno para ti.  
_

**Ódiame como puedas, de las formas más difíciles de soportar para saber que no daño una vez más tu corazón, ódiame para que sepas que nunca fuiste tú, para que puedas ver lo que es bueno para ti… Ya no muestres preocupación por mí, tan sólo ódiame…**

_Y con un corazón triste te diré adiós y me despediré pateando sombras en las calles por cada error que cometí…  
Fui como un niño, nunca un hombre...  
Hasta que vi tus ojos azules llorar y sostuve tu rostro en mis manos  
Y caí gritando "Detente... Tan sólo sonríe y haz que todo brille como solía ser..."  
Y entonces susurraste "¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?..."  
_

**Con mi corazón triste te diré adiós y me despediré pateando sombras que aún me persiguen en las calles por cada estúpido error que cometí… Siempre fui un niño, jamás fui un hombre del que te pudieras sentir orgullosa… Mi semblante arrogante me impedía ver la realidad de mí hasta que vi tus ojos azules llorar. Sostuve tu rostro entre mis manos y quise parar el dolor en tu mirada, mas era demasiado tarde… "**_**Detente**_**" grité con desesperación "**_**tan sólo sonríe y haz que todo brille como solía ser…**_**". No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para calmar la agonía en tu mirada y entonces susurraste en un hilillo de voz **_**"¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?**_**". Me quedé callado, no tenía una respuesta para ello. ¿Cómo pude hacerte tanto daño? ¿Cómo pude herir tu corazón de esa manera?**

_Ódiame hoy  
Ódiame mañana  
Ódiame por todas las cosas que no hice por ti  
Ódiame de formas  
De formas difíciles de soportar  
Ódiame para que puedas ver lo que es bueno para ti…_

**Hoy parado justo frente a ti quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé, por todas las noches de desvelo que te provoqué… Quiero que sepas que ahora soy el hombre que siempre quisiste ver… Ahora tengo un buen empleo, una linda chica a quién amar… Y mis amigos esperan mi regreso justo ahora… Ahora tengo un poco de esa paz que buscabas para mí, tengo el valor de enfrentar mis batallas día a día. Hoy parado junto a ti quiero pedirte que me odies y así puedas encontrar la paz que fui incapaz de darte en un tiempo atrás…**

– Te amo, madre – susurró al viento mientras colocaba una docena de rosas rojas en la lápida.

"_Amada esposa y madre, tu corazón siempre estará con nosotros_" 'Judy Mitzuhara'

Caminó hasta la salida del cementerio, en una limusina negra aguardaban sus amigos, sus inseparables amigos, su novia y su padre…


End file.
